fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Treats Pretty Cure
Melody Treats Pretty Cure 'is a Japanese magical girl anime series that is about 5 girls that combine music and desserts to defeat evil. The theme is about music and desserts. Story ''Everyone loves treats. Treats make people happy. Why?Because whenever you're sad, treats will always make you smile. Everyone loves music, too. Music calms us down when we're angry. It also helps us express our feelings. Treats and music are important to us. Without them, how will we be happy? That is why they need to be protected by the Pretty Cures of Music and Treats. One by one, the Cures rise to save all treats and music. This time, a new Pretty Cure rise to not just save treats and music, but to save the universe. This is where me and my friends come in.... Cures 'Asano Emica '- Emica is the leader of the Pretty Cure. She is fun to be around and loves to bake and sing. She dreams of opening her own bakery/music store. Her alter ego is '''Cure Frosting who represents cake. Her theme color is pink. Takada Mamiko '''- Active and sporty, Mamiko is a tomboy who comes from a very rich family. She is a jokester and can be sometimes lazy. She is fearless and brave. Her alter ego is '''Cure Jello who represents gelatin dessert. Her theme color is blue. Ishii Natsu '- Natsu is very smart and loves all subjects in school. She can be shy, but loves to read. She is very calm and gentle to others. Her alter ego is '''Cure Meringue '''who represents whip cream. Her theme color is yellow. '''Sato Kagami '- Kagami is very popular at her school and is also rich. She is very generous and calm. She is an A+ straight student and loves animals. Her alter ego is 'Cure Taffy '''who represents taffy. Her theme color is purple. '''Suzuki Bashira '- Bashira was originally named Darkstar who was the servant of the Hate King, but thanks to Emica, she was turned good and now lives with an adopted family who cares for her. She is smart and calm, but can sometimes be stubborn. Her alter ego is '''Cure Gummy '''who represents gummies. Her theme color is red. Pixes '''Pastry-Pastry is often childish,but is friendly.She is fun to be around,but often caused trouble.She can turn into a human named Penelope.'''She ends here sentences with"-pallo." '''Sundae-Sundae is Pastry's older sister.She is more mature and is strict.She can turn into a human named Sarah.She ends her ssentences with "-sunni". Villians Rotten-Rotten is the king of hate.He wants to destroy all desserts and the Pretty Cure. Chef Baker-'''Chef Baker's only goal is to become the ultimate chef.He is one of Rotten's henchmen. '''Madame Skunk-Madame Skunk is an emo lady who hates everything.She is one of Rotten's henchmen. Past Pretty Cures Suite a la Mode Pretty Cure-'Suite a la Mode Pretty Cure was the first Pretty Cure of Music and Treats.The Cures are '''Cure Pudding,'who represents pudding,'Cure Vanilla,'who represents vanilla ice cream,and 'Cure Crumbs,'who represents cookies. '''Yummy☆Yummy Pretty Cure-'''Yummy☆Yummy Pretty Cure is the second Pretty Cure of Music and Treats.The Cures are '''Cure Glaze,who represents donuts,Cure Snack,who represents chips,Cure Cocoa,who represents chocolate,and Cure Cupcake 'who represents cupcakes. '''Harmonic Kira Kira Pretty Cure-'''Harmonic Kira Kira Pretty Cure is the third Pretty Cure of Music and Treats. The Cures are '''Cure Biscuit '''who represents biscuits,'Cure Muffin 'who represents blueberry muffins,'Cure Peppermint who represents peppermints,and Cure Pie who represents lemon pie. Super Sweet Charge Pretty Cure-''' Super Sweet Charge Pretty Cure is the fourth Pretty Cure of Music and Treats.The Cures are '''Cure Pop who represents lollipops,Cure Crunch who represents chocolate bars,Cure Smoothie 'who represents smoothies,'Cure Sour who represents sour candy,and Cure Candy Corn 'who represents candy corns. '''Candy Pop Musical Stars ☆ Pretty Cure '-Candy Pop Musical Stars ☆ Pretty Cure is the fifth Pretty Cure of Music and Treats.They were the first Pretty Cure to be defeated.After that,they were afraid of becoming Cures again and went back to their normal lives.The Cures were '''Cure Cake who represents shortcakes,Cure Sugar 'who represents candy,'Cure Wafer who represents wafers,Cure Licorice 'who represents licorices,and '''Cure Brownie '''who represents brownies. Trivia '*Cure Cake is Erica's mother.Her name is Asano Akia. *Melody Treats Pretty Cure combines Kira Kira Pretty Cure a la Mode and Suite Pretty Cure. *Their movie is Pretty Cure All Stars:Supreme Sweets Savors. *In episodes 32 and 44,they have met Kira Kira Pretty Cure a la Mode and Suite Pretty Cure at the same time. Category:Music Themed Series Category:Music using Cures Category:Fan Series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series Category:Dessert Themed Series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567